


La llegada del Señor Smith

by Elewenfm



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family of Blood, Gen, Human Nature
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/pseuds/Elewenfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los recuerdos del Señor Smith y su llegada a la escuela militar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La llegada del Señor Smith

Los sueños se repetían continuamente noche tras noche y él no podía comprenderlos ¿por qué si era un humano como el resto era capaz de ver cosas tan extraordinarias?  
Si hubiese visto alguna vez un hombres metálicos lo recordaría, igual que recordaría haber visto a un hombre lobo o a la misma Reina Victoria ¿y el fin del mundo?  
Eso era imposible porque estaban en el año 1913 y él no creía en esas cosas porque era un profesor que se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo en la escuela militar donde impartía clases de historia, los chicos debían respetarle. Si se lo contaba a alguien, si alguien encontrase su Diario de las cosas imposibles creería que estaba loco y le encerrarían en un manicomio. Quizá lo más sorprendente era que se veía a si mismo viajando dentro de una cabina de policía azul, más grande por dentro, y que todavía no había sido inventada por los Británicos.  
El Señor Smith dio un último sorbo a su té caliente antes de empezar con la primera clase de la mañana y guardó su extraño Diario en un cajón, sus alumnos le esperaban sentados en los pupitres.  
Cada vez que él cruzaba los pasillos una de las sirvientas encargadas de la limpieza del edificio le miraba de una forma que le resultaba irrespetuosa, conocía su nombre ya que invadía su habitación con más frecuencia de lo permitido por las normas que regían el centro, era la Señorita Jones. Él le sonreía por educación, nada más.  
Después de la comida tuvo una conversación con la enfermera de la escuela, la Señorita Redfren:  
—Nunca hay plátanos en el menú ¿usted sabe por qué no hay?  
—No, Señor Smith. Yo no soy la encargada de la cocina…  
—No importa, solo quería hablar con usted sobre el día en que llegué aquí.  
Fue…a penas lo recuerdo, creo que estaba un poco mareado por el traqueteo del tren, supongo.  
—La Señorita Jones llegó el mismo día que usted con solo una hora de diferencia ¿lo recuerda?  
—¡Ah! Sí, Jones—repitió él tartamudeando—llegó después que yo.  
—Los dos aseguraban venir desde muy lejos. Buscaban un trabajo estable y traían muy buenas referencias por eso el Director les aceptó.  
—Sí, estudié en Oxford y daba clases allí. Eso lo recuerdo…fueron unos años fantásticos.  
—Ambos llegaron a finales del verano, el curso todavía no había comenzado...  
—Yo traía una maleta con mis efectos personales: ropa, algunos libros y un viejo reloj de bolsillo—recordó el Señor Smith—entonces ya está, muchas gracias por su ayuda Señorita Redfren—añadió sonriendo tímidamente.  
Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y regresó a sus tareas.  
Esa misma noche el Señor Smith volvió a ver el rostro de la joven de los cabellos rubios tumbada junto a él sobre un césped que olía a manzana. Las naves espaciales surcaban el cielo sobre sus cabezas y a los dos les parecía muy emocionante. Era una chica londinense normal y corriente pero para él era alguien muy especial, su nombre era Rose.


End file.
